Not applicable.
Various styles of feeding mechanisms have been long available for dispensing food to pets, animals, and the like. For example, hay bins, for feeding animals, such as horses, cows, and the like, have long been used by the farmer.
Various prior art patents, albeit old in age, have shown various types of feed racks, such as the patent to Hawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 36,905, which is used for holding feed, for sheep, and which is fabricated of various hinged components, as can be noted in the patent. Various types of hooks are located to one side of the rack, and appears to have hinges at its opposite side, such that when the rack is closed, it can be filled with feed, for feeding of sheep. Obviously, it can also be opened, apparently for cleaning purposes.
The patent to Winkler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,889, shows a portable livestock feeder. This particular feeder just shows a variety of space bars, that allow animals to attain entrance, at least apparently the head part of the animal, in order for the livestock to feed.
The patent to Nethery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,794, shows a portable animal feeding station. This station is simply provided upon skids, has a wire siding, that allows the animals to attain access to the hay or other feed enclosed therein.
The design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,746, to Harris, shows another animal feeder, and it appears, at least in its FIG. 4, that this feeder may be fabricated of two parts, and has a sloping bottom, which apparently allows concentration of the animal feed, at the location where it is consumed.
The patent to Lundgren, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,510, shows another form of hay feeder. This is apparently just a feed bag type of device that has a series of ribs to provide access therethrough, so the animal can either obtain access to the feed through the slits, or through the top opening.
The patent to Cooke, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,222, shows a horse feeder which includes an apparently molded barrel type of design, with a grill provided across its access opening.
Finally, the patent to Thome, U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,759, shows another feeding device for stock. This device appears to be far more complex a design than the current invention, and includes a trough, with a bin furnishing an access opening therethrough, and series of upright bars above the bin.
This invention relates principally to the hay box, which has been devised as a hay feeding case, and which can be opened, like a suitcase, to have hay added thereto, closed, hung into position, to allow convenient and portable feeding of horses, and the like, with a minimum of effort.
The invention contemplates the formation of a hay feeding case that will conveniently allow the owner of horses to easily feed them, under a variety of conditions or locations, as necessary. Apparently among horse fanciers, particularly those that have horses that are transported around in trailers, from show to show, there is a feed bag that is used to allow the horses to feed, during transit, or even when in a stall. Currently, such a bag is made out of mesh rope or twine, the hay is simply put in it in bulk, the bag is hung on a wall, and the horses can pull the hay out of the netting, for consumption. Sometimes, the horses get their foot or leg stuck in the netting, and then the feed bag has to be cut away, to release the horse, or it can lead towards fracture or injury to the horse""s legs with predictable results. This invention can be placed low to the ground without the worry of the horse getting its foot or leg caught in it.
This current invention contemplates the fabrication of an inexpensive plastic box, similar to a suitcase, which is hinged, by way of a living or other hinge, at the bottom, wherein the hay can be located therein. The plastic box is closed, and a cord is provided at the top looped through a pair of handles, for holding the box in closure. The same cord can be used to hang the container onto the wall of the trailer, stall, or the like, to readily be available for feeding of the horse, at any time. The plastic box is formed slanted at its bottom, so that the hay will fall towards the bottom center, at the location of the hinge, and allow the horse to feed even upon the various grains that accumulate thereat, not only to provide feed to the end, but also that part of the feed which may be most nutritious.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide for a portable hay feeding case that can be used by horseman to instantly feed the horses, at any time and moment.
Another object of this invention is to provide for a very facile case that can be easily opened, portions of a hay bale, or flakes of hay, can be peeled away and added into the case, for instant feeding.
Another object of this invention is to provide a hay feeding case which, because of its various closure means, can be looped by means of a rope or cable into closure, with the same roping used to hang the case from the wall of the trailer, stall, or the like, readily available for consumption by the horse.